Petite Soeur
by Lady-Alice-Voldy
Summary: La soeur d'Hermione essai de lui dire de ne pas se morfondre car son mec a dit non, je vous laisse imaginer qui est son petit-ami caché.


**Petite Sœur**

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà un petit OS Song-fic, en gros pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre et c'est autour d'une chanson. Ici, la chanson est Petite Sœur de Laam

_**Source**_ : Harry Potter et la chanson Petite Sœur

_**Auteur**_: Lady-Alice-Voldy

_**Disclamer**_ : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et la chanson appartient à Laam

_**Résumé**_ : La grande sœur d'Hermione la voit pleurer et comprend que c'est une histoire d'amour, qu'elle a déjà vécu elle la réconforte donc à sa façon

Bisousssssssssssss

Alice Jedusor (koiiii ?! Oui Jedusor et ALORS ?! (-_-'))

Place à la fiction !

_**Petite s**__**œu**__**r,**__**  
**__**Je connais ta peine et ta douleur,**__**  
**__**Les places qu'elles prennent dans ton cœ**__**u**__**r,**__**  
**__**J'étais la même Petite s**__**œu**__**r,**__**  
**__**Petite s**__**œu**__**r... **_Hermione, ma sœur je comprends ce qui t'arrive, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ton école, mais ce que je vois chez toi c'est ta douleur au fond de ton cœur, je te comprend, j'étais la même_  
__**Je te vois regarder par la fenêtre,**__**  
**__**Comme si c'était Moi, comme si j'étais dans ta tête,**__**  
**__**Crois-moi, Petite s**__**œu**__**r, le silence et le froid,**__**  
**__**Je connais par c**__**œu**__**r, j'y suis pass**__**é**__** avant Toi ! **_Je ne connais peut-être pas ton amour mais je vois que tu l'aimes éperdument, tu ne peux pas te passer de lui, lui as-tu dis ? Oui, je le vois, et il t'a rejeté, c'est ça ?_  
__**Je te vois attendre, attendre que tourne ta chance,**__**  
**__**Là je tends dans l'indifférence, hey,**_**  
**_**Tu refais la liste de ce qu'il ne va pas,**__**  
**__**Tout n'est pas si triste, tu te dis c'est déjà ça !**_**  
**_**Petite s**__**œu**__**r,**__**  
**__**Je connais ta peine et ta douleur,**__**  
**__**Parce que j'avais la même dans mon c**__**œu**__**r,**__**  
**__**C'est Toi et Moi, Petite s**__**œu**__**r, Toi et Moi, Petite s**__**œu**__**r... **_C'est vrai, je ne le connais pas, mais rien te dit que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, je t'aime ma p'tite sœur, et j'essai de te faire comprendre que tu dois persevérer, tu vas réussir, tu vas partager ta vie avec lui._**  
**__**Petite s**__**œu**__**r, **__**  
**__**Je sais comme ça brûle, à l'intérieur,**__**  
**__**J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre de mes erreurs,**__**  
**__**C'est Toi et Moi, Petite s**__**œur**__**, Toi et Moi, Petite **__**sœur**__**...**__**  
**__**Petite, essuie**__**  
**__**Les larmes sur ta joue, la vie est ainsi,**__**  
**__**Parfois on prend des coups,**__**  
**__**Mais on se relève, plus forte et plus fière,**__**  
**__**On s'accroche à ses rêves et on passe les frontières... **_Nan, ne parle pas, je sais tu vas me dire : « Mais non, c'est impossible, il ne vas jamais m'aimer, … », mais je te contredis tout de suite, s'il te fait encore du mal je viendrais le voir, moi, et il verras ce qu'il vas voir !_**  
**__**Petite s**__**œu**__**r, **__**  
**__**Je connais ta peine et ta douleur,**__**  
**__**Parce que j'avais la même dans mon c**__**œu**__**r,**__**  
**__**C'est Toi et Moi, Petite s**__**œu**__**r, Toi et Moi, Petite s**__**œu**__**r...**__**  
**__**Essuie tes larmes !**__**  
**__**Pleurer ! Ça sert à quoi ?**__**  
**__**La vie est ainsi ! Un jour, ça passera,**__**  
**__**Passent les peines d'Amour, celles qui font douter de Soi,**__**  
**__**Les mots, les discours...**__**  
**__**Tout ça s'effacera !**__**  
**__**Petite s**__**œu**__**r,**__**  
**__**Je connais ta peine et ta douleur,**__**  
**__**Parce que j'avais la même dans mon c**__**œ**__**ur,**__**  
**__**C'est Toi et Moi, Petite s**__**œur**__**, Toi et Moi, Petite s**__**œu**__**r... **_J'étais exactement pareil, tu te rappelle, je ne voulais plus aprler a personne, mais maintenant je suis avec lui, et je suis heureuse, peut-être qu'on ne vas pas rester ensemble toute la vie, mais on ne sais jamais, et puis, qui ne tente rien n'as rien._**  
**__**Petite s**__**œur**__**, **__**  
**__**Je sais comme ça brûle, à l'intérieur,**__**  
**__**J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre de mes erreurs,**__**  
**__**C'est Toi et Moi, Petite s**__**œu**__**r, Toi et Moi, Petite s**__**œu**__**r...**__**  
**__**Petite s**__**œu**__**r, **__**  
**__**Je sais comme ça brûle, à l'intérieur,**__**  
**__**J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre de mes erreurs,**__**  
**__**C'est Toi et Moi, Petite S**__**œu**__**r,**__**  
**__**Petite s**__**œu**__**r... **_Je t'aime ma chérie, tu vas être avec lui !


End file.
